Dorothy Walker
|gender = Female |DOD = 2018 |affiliation = Stars & Tykes Talent Agency |status = Deceased |tv series = ''Jessica Jones (12 episodes) |actor = Rebecca De Mornay}} Dorothy Walker was a talent agent and the abusive mother of Trish Walker, as well as Jessica Jones' adoptive mother. Biography Before "Patsy" Dorothy and Trish Walker lived in a one bedroom apartment before Trish became famous. Dorothy used this experience to learn to appreciate money and not to pass up any opportunity.Jessica Jones: 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number Mommy Dearest visit Jessica Jones in the hospital]] Dorothy constantly exploited Trish as "Patsy", her TV persona. To further improve Patsy's image, and to avoid a bad tabloid article, she went to the hospital and adopted Jessica Jones, a girl who went to the same school as Trish. One night, she forced Trish to vomit in the toilet, calling her "Fatsy", until Jones intervened by using her enhanced strength to throw Dorothy out the bathroom, forming a bond between Trish and Jones. However, this incident exposed to Dorothy that Jones had powers. Eventually, she and her daughter parted ways and did not speak to each other for a long time.Jessica Jones: 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues Jessica's Warning Years later, while Dorothy was interviewing prospective clients at the Stars & Tykes Talent Agency, Jessica Jones stopped by her office to warn her to respect Trish's wishes and if she ever broke the agreement, not even a prison would be enough to get to her. As Jones left her office, Dorothy admitted that taking her in was a mistake, to which she replied "Thanks, Mom."Jessica Jones: 1.07: Top Shelf Perverts Another Shot Overhearing that Trish was sent to the hospital, Dorothy visited her one morning to give her flowers. It did not go to a good start, as Trish continued to remind her that she did not want anything to do with her. She claimed that she was an avid listener of Trish Talk and admitted to being a terrible mother. The conversation went nowhere and she left to shout at a few nurses to lift her spirits. Later that day, she stopped by Trish Walker's Apartment with a file from IGH, after overhearing her say the name. Trish thought she wanted something from her, but Dorothy claimed she wanted a relationship as mother and daughter. She revealed that the file was, in fact, Jessica Jones' medical bill, which might explain her powers. At first, her act of kindness felt sincere, until she suggested that Trish help endorse a client's bottled water product. Trish saw through the manipulation and asked her to get out. Dorothy sent the file nonetheless for Trish to read.Jessica Jones: 1.13: AKA Smile Securing a Legacy To be added A New Show To be added Finding Trish To be added Jessica's Interview Dorothy overlooked Jessica's interview and coached her as she had coached Trish previously. Death While Jessica Jones and Trish Walker were searching for Gregory Sallinger's next target, believing it was Mona Lee, the psychopath in fact went after Dorothy Walker, as she was both Jessica and Trish's mother. Taking her by surprise, Sallinger bound Dorothy in her own home. After intense torture, and after Sallinger thought she had shown her truth, he killed Dorothy by slitting her throat. Later, while still searching for Sallinger's next target, Jessica realized that Dorothy was his next victim. At the same time Trish went to her mother's house, and seeing the door ajar, found her mother bound, tortured, and dead. Jessica then called, hoping that Dorothy was still alive, was answered by Trish, and learned that her adopted mother had been murdered by Sallinger.Jessica Jones: 3.8: AKA Camera Friendly Personality Dorothy is a stereotypical stage mother, who is fame-hungry to a ridiculous degree. She has been living off the success of her daughter Trish Walker for years and has been abhorrently abusive towards her for the sake of achieving greater success. Since Jessica Jones took her down a peg, Dorothy has backed off, leaving Trish to live her own life, to a certain extent, at least. Abilities *'Expert Businesswoman': Dorothy is a ruthless businesswoman and talent agent, exploiting her daughter Trish and her TV persona, Patsy, to gain wealth and a reputation in the world of show business. When trying to improve the public perception of Trish after an incident, Dorothy proceeded to adopt Jessica Jones purely as a publicity stunt, instead of doing it as a selfless act of charity. Relationships Family *Husband *Trish Walker - Daughter *Jessica Jones - Adoptive Daughter Allies *Devlin Hoskins *Kourtney - Client *Keith - Ex-Boyfriend *Sabrina *Britney Kovak - Client *Mrs. Kovak - Client *Griffin Sinclair *WJBP-TV **Thembi Wallace *ARN **Grace *Jeryn Hogarth and Associates **Jeri Hogarth **Berman - Lawyer Enemies *Gregory Sallinger † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dorothy Walker was one of Marvel's oldest female characters, originating from "Miss America" like her daughter. Originally, these adventures are only teenage romantic comedies where Dorothy is depicted as a housewife. Later, it was revealed that Patsy's teenage adventures were fictitious comics based on her life and were written by Dorothy herself. This career is hinted towards with her live-action counterpart as well who is a child talent agent. The great difference is that the original version is not an abusive mother. Behind the Scenes *Samantha MacIvor was a stunt double for Rebecca De Mornay in the role of Dorothy Walker. Gallery Dorothy and Trish having brunch.jpg Wallace interviews Walker - JJ212.png References External Links * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Talent Agents Category:Jeryn Hogarth and Associates Clients Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Gregory Sallinger